Thirteen Stairs
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / ReitaxRuki KaixAoi / AU, romance, drame, angst, lemon / Suite de la fic "The Escape of Ruki-sama !" / Après leur sortie de l'hôpital, les cinq adolescents tentent tant bien que mal de reprendre goût à la vie, malgré les peurs et les doutes.
1. STEP ONE

**Titre : **Thirteen Stairs

**Chapitres :** 01/13

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst, drame, romance...

* * *

**Note : **Cette histoire prend la suite de "The escape of Ruki-sama !"... Mais les deux peuvent être lues indépendamment. Un petit rappel des personnages, tout de même.

_**Ruki**_ Jeune fugueur, sa famille est déchirée et ses parents ne se sont jamais réellement occupés de lui, trop embourbés dans leurs problèmes personnels. Il est anorexique / boulimique (tendance vomitive) et vit chez sa soeur depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.  
Il a eu un début de relation amoureuse avec Reita à l'hôpital, mais il a été transféré presque immédiatement après et ils ne se sont jamais réellement dit au revoir.

_**Reita & Uruha**_ Ils sont arrivés très tôt à l'hôpital, et se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ils ont tous deux des tendances à la violence, plus accentuées chez Uruha, Reita se contentant d'éviter au maximum les interactions sociales.

_**Aoi**_ Personne n'en sait beaucoup lui. Il est anorexique pour des raisons inconnues, aime torturer les animaux, profite des faiblesses de ceux qui l'approchent. C'est le plus solitaire et le plus renfermé de tous.

_**Kai**_ Fragile et méfiant, sa confiance en les autres est toute relative et se brise au premier faux pas. Il a peur du noir, et est insomniaque. Il est un peu la victime d'Aoi, même si Reita et Uruha tentent parfois de l'en éloigner.

* * *

PROLOGUE

_Ruki, _

_Tu ne peux pas savoir la difficulté qu'on a eu à trouver son adresse ! Elle a été enregistrée à l'hôpital à ton départ, et Uruha a un succès incroyable auprès des infirmières, alors... _

_Comment vas-tu ? La clinique nous a dit que tu étais sorti il y a presque un mois. Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par guérir ! _

_L'hôpital, ici, a fermé. Uruha et moi avons un appartement dans le centre, et je crois que Kai n'est pas très loin, il avait un problème familial à régler le plus tôt possible. Aoi dort plus ou moins dans le parc au centre de Tokyo, puisqu'il refuse mordicus d'accepter mon hospitalité. _

_Moi, je travaille dans un magasin de disques. Uruha est barman. Nous allons bien. Je veux dire, ne lui en parle pas, mais je n'ai pas vu Uruha s'énerver depuis des semaines. Je crois qu'on a les choses "sous contrôle". _

_Je voulais venir te voir en personne, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop doué pour parler à ce qu'il parait, et je ne savais pas trop quelle serait ta réaction. _

_Libre à toi de me répondre. Mais Uruha aimerait te revoir, et moi aussi, _

_Reita_.

STEP ONE

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Uruha avait eu tout le loisir de découvrir à quel point il était satisfaisant de pouvoir exaspérer son entourage. Son enfance avait été pour le moins chaotique, et son adolescence s'était déroulée à l'hôpital, si bien qu'il savourait pleinement, depuis à peine quelques mois et en toute indépendance, la douceur de la vie en société.

Uruha s'adossa plus confortablement contre les barres en acier de la chaise dépliante dans laquelle il s'était installé, sur la terrasse d'un des bars du centre-ville. Ses doigts tapotaient machinalement contre le vieux bois de la table éprouvée par les intempéries, et son regard glissait de temps à autres vers la silhouette d'un homme assis un peu plus loin, qui fixait sa main avec agacement. Le blond ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur printanière qui peinait à s'installer après la rigueur hivernale. La frustration de l'homme sur la terrasse le satisfaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait songé, comme une bouffée d'air frais revigorante. Le jeune homme avait fini par s'habituer aux petits travers de sa personnalité, qui de toutes façons ne disparaîtraient sans doute jamais, et il n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond de lutter pour l'impossible.

Reita le lui disait souvent, et Uruha pouvait probablement l'admettre, il avait en quelque sorte, depuis leur sortie de l'hôpital, remplacé la violence physique qui l'emportait auparavant si souvent par une violence psychologique bien plus insidieuse. Il ne s'était plus montré brutal depuis de longs mois, et cela semblait une éternité, à la fois frustrante et terriblement grisante dans les progrès qu'elle représentait. Le jeune homme se sentait plus libre, mais il était assez fréquemment à fleur de peau et sans le sadisme gratuit dont il s'amusait à faire preuve à l'égard d'innocents passants, il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu le coup.

Uruha laissa finalement glisser la main le long de la table, ignorant les échardes et les irrégularité du bois qui effleuraient parfois un peu rudement sa paume. L'homme à l'autre bout de la terrasse poussa un soupir agacé mais soulagé et le blond, amusé, croisa les jambes, un sourire malicieux étirant le coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« U.. Uruha-kun ? » s'enquit une voix mal assurée, tirant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Uruha se tourna vers un adolescent dont il avait à peine remarqué l'arrivée, malgré son style vestimentaire plutôt original. Le blond se recula et fronça les sourcils, peinant à mettre un nom sur le visage qui lui faisait face, pourtant terriblement familier.

« Ruki ? » hésita-t-il finalement, sa moue dubitative devenant aussitôt un sourire réjoui lorsque l'adolescent face à lui eut un signe d'assentiment. Uruha se leva d'un bond et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon qui lui faisait face, le dévisageant longuement, ayant peine à croire que le brun s'était malgré les années d'éloignement décidé à venir à leur rendez-vous.

Ruki portait un jean délavé, un peu sale, troué par endroit, et orné d'une chaîne pendant de sa ceinture, ce qui n'apportait pas en soi de changement radical par rapport aux vêtements qu'il avait pu porter à l'internat. Il avait en revanche troqué son sweat-shirt trop large pour une chemise blanche un peu grande, ouverte de quelques boutons sur son torse, y dévoilant plusieurs colliers aux pendentifs d'inspiration punk. Quelques piercings étaient venus s'ajouter sur les oreilles de l'adolescent, et le noir corbeau de ses cheveux désormais plutôt courts tranchait avec une mèche teinte en rouge foncé, lui donnant une allure un peu plus rebelle. Une cravate mal attachée pendait à son cou, comme s'il l'avait desserrée sans prendre la peine de l'enlever après une journée de travail, et cela donnait presque à son style vestimentaire quelque chose de négligé, ce qui n'était pas dépourvu d'un certain charme.

« Content de te voir ! » s'exclama finalement Uruha, aussi accueillant qu'à leur première rencontre. Il observa encore quelques instants le beau jeune homme qu'était devenu l'adolescent rencontré à l'hôpital, puis avisa le paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait de la poche de celui-ci, et posa un doigt contre ses lèvres.

« Tu fumes ? » s'enquit le blond, minaudant un peu. « Tu m'en passes une ? » Ruki sourit finalement, dévoilant timidement ses dents blanches, visiblement ravi de retrouver Uruha tel qu'il l'avait connu à l'hôpital, en plus extraverti et dynamique encore. Il hocha la tête, encore un peu intimité par ces retrouvailles, puis posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la terrasse tandis qu'Uruha se rasseyait.

« Reita n'est pas arrivé ? » demanda Ruki en extirpant une cigarette de son paquet, sans même prendre la peine de le sortir de sa poche. Le blond haussa un sourcil, remarquant avec une pointe de curiosité le léger embarras, à peine visible, avec lequel l'adolescent s'était adressé à lui, le visage encore baissé vers son paquet de cigarettes. Uruha vérifia sur son téléphone portable que son colocataire ne l'avait pas appelé pour signaler son retard, puis il secoua la tête et invita d'un geste Ruki à s'assoir à son tour.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, » ajouta le blond, intéressé à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de la relation du brun avec son aîné, qui s'était nouée quelques années plus tôt à l'hôpital. Les horaires de Reita, au magasin de disque, lui permettaient rarement de sortir dans la journée, exception faite des rares congés que son employeur lui concédait. Le travail de barman qu'Uruha avait déniché dans un établissement voisin était bien plus avantageux, à la fois mieux rémunéré et moins strict, mais il n'avait aucune de ses soirées de libres et cette situation commençait à lui peser.

Le jeune homme blond s'avachit un peu davantage sur sa chaise, cherchant quelque chose à ajouter. Lui et Ruki n'avaient jamais été réellement proches, même s'ils se connaissaient et se comprenaient sans doute mieux que la plupart des personnes extérieures à l'hôpital. Ils avaient partagé des instants qu'Uruha n'aurait jamais souhaité à personne, et leur mal-être, s'il n'avait pas les mêmes causes et la même manière de s'exprimer, avait pesé de la même manière sur leurs épaules. Ruki paraissait en bonne santé physique, du moins meilleure qu'à son arrivée à l'internat, et c'était peut-être tout ce qui comptait. Mais il semblait un peu mal assuré encore, comme s'il gardait en lui des traces du passé qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital, si bien qu'Uruha osait à peine sourire ou engager la conversation sur un sujet trivial – comme s'il se sentait lié par l'ombre de la maladie qu'un oeil averti comme celui du blond voyait roder derrière chacun des pas du brun.

« Tu as trouvé un boulot ? » demanda finalement Uruha, optant pour le premier sujet de conversation qui lui vint à l'esprit. Lui et Ruki s'étaient téléphonés les jours passés, pour fixer ce rendez-vous, mais ils s'étaient alors contentés d'exprimer la joie de leurs retrouvailles assortie de quelques formules de politesse, et le brun avait de toutes manières surtout parlé avec Reita, si bien qu'ils ignoraient finalement presque tout l'un de l'autre.

Reita, Uruha en avait été étonné, avait lui-même proposé, sitôt leur sortie de l'hôpital, de retrouver la trace de Ruki. Le blond taciturne s'attachait rarement aussi rapidement, et les raisons pour lesquelles sa relation avec leur jeune compagnon de chambre s'était si vite formée demeurait un mystère aux yeux d'Uruha – qui détestait pourtant que quelque chose lui résiste de la sorte.

Ruki hocha la tête, sans répondre à voix haute à la question du blond. Le silence revint entre eux, cette fois un peu plus confortable, puis Uruha avisa une silhouette dans la rue, derrière le brun, et il s'efforça de dissimuler un sourire, attendant impatiemment la réaction de Ruki, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Salut, » fit la voix de Reita lorsqu'il arriva près de leur table, dans le dos du brun. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et se retourna sur sa chaise, une légère rougeur ornant ses joues tandit qu'un sourire réjouit se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Uruha haussa les sourcils, une expression mi-amusée, mi-ironique sur le visage, puis il posa un coude sur la table pour y appuyer son menton et sourit à son tour, dans l'indifférence générale.

« Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps ? » demanda de sa voix de baryton le blond debout près de Ruki, adressant un bref regard à Uruha. Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête et Reita se tourna vers le petit brun à côté de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Le blond, à l'autre bout de la table, tapota du bout des doigts contre sa cuisse et détourna le regard, presque excité à l'idée d'observer les retrouvailles de ses deux anciens compagnons de chambre.

Les intuitions d'Uruha ne le trompait probablement pas puisque quelque chose de spécial, une affection un peu particulière, se lisait dans le regard de Ruki chaque fois qu'il observait, nerveusement, comme à la dérobée, le blond à ses côtés. Et Reita, les mains dans les poches pour avoir l'air à l'aise, n'était pas en reste, couvant le petit brun d'un regard protecteur dès que celui-ci ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Uruha avait conscient que cette relation privilégiée qui était née à l'hôpital, et qui se développait sous ses yeux, était probablement une chance, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur, une sorte de jalousie irrépressible.

Reita avait, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, toujours été cet adolescent renfermé et violent, bien plus renfermé qu'Aoi, dans un sens, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas de la même manière. Là où le brun était agressif, avec quiconque tenterait de l'approcher, le blond était plus mesuré, distant presque, mais il ne confiait jamais ses émotions, pas même à Uruha. Et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être inquiet ; s'il ne connaissait pas Ruki depuis autant de temps qu'il connaissait Reita, il n'était pas bien compliqué de s'apercevoir que le petit brun manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, qu'il aurait besoin à un moment ou à un autre de mots rassurants de la part de son aîné, si leur relation devenait ce qu'Uruha pressentait déjà.

Uruha rajusta quelques mèches de sa coiffure, le regard toujours posé sur le duo en face de lui qui bavardait avec animation. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'angoisse lorsque Reita tendit la main à son cadet pour l'aider à se lever de sa chaise, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, si discret qu'Uruha était probablement le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Le blond se leva à son tour après quelques secondes, rejoignant bientôt Reita et Ruki qui s'engageaient dans la rue noire de monde, restant volontiers un peu en arrière pour leur laisser quelques minutes en tête à tête.

« Ne fous pas tout en l'air cette fois, » murmura-t-il comme pour porter chance aux deux silhouettes qui marchaient quelques pas devant. Il avait tellement vu Reita fuir comme la peste les relations un tant soit peu profondes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique, même s'il espérait sincèrement voir un jour changer son ami d'enfance.

C'était dans la nature d'Uruha de soucier toujours de tout et Reita, extrêmement perspicace malgré son caractère distant, avait probablement compris les inquiétudes de son ami puisqu'il se retourna pour adresser un regard interrogateur à Uruha, s'assurant qu'il les suivait toujours. Celui-ci répondit au blond par un sourire maladroit, espérant silencieusement que cette prise de contact avec Ruki n'avait pas été une erreur, qu'elle ne ferait pas ressurgir de tristes souvenirs.


	2. STEP TWO

**Titre : **Thirteen Stairs

**Chapitres :** 02/13

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst, drame, romance...

* * *

STEP TWO

Kai s'adossa à la barrière de la maison de campagne de ses parents, le regard tourné vers le ciel. L'endroit était désert, désormais, et le soleil du mois de mai rendait le jardin en friche presque accueillant, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait se décider à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la propriété, comme effrayé à l'idée de ne plus en ressortir.

A sa sortir de l'hôpital, la première pensée de Kai avait été pour cette bâtisse infernale, présente dans ses cauchemars, et les peurs qui y étaient liées. Il s'était toujours imaginé que retourner là où tout s'était passé le guérirait, d'une certaine manière, qu'il affronterait ses craintes et qu'elles disparaîtraient, enfin, après plus de dix ans d'attente et de douleur.

Cette petite barrière en bois, devant lui, était pourtant simple à franchir. Il aurait suffit au brun de l'escalader, avec aisance, pour poser le pied sur les orties et les mauvaises herbes qui envahissaient depuis des années le jardin campagnard. Mais au delà de cette frêle limite se trouvaient ses souvenirs d'enfant, qu'il voulait plus que tout fuir, pour se tourner vers le futur.

Une légère brise se leva, jouant avec quelques mèches des cheveux de Kai, et celui-ci croisa ses bras nu sur sa poitrine, pour se protéger de la fraicheur ambiante malgré le soleil haut dans le ciel. Il avait tant voulu s'éloigner de son passé, l'oublier, qu'il s'était peut-être finalement forcé à détourner les yeux de la réalité de son enfance, dans l'espoir d'en sortir au plus vite.

Et à présent qu'il se trouvait là, âgé de presque vingt ans, à la frontière de la maison de campagne qui avait fait de sa jeunesse un enfer, il ne se reconnaissait plus, comme si l'enfant traumatisé qu'il avait été était resté prisonnier de ces murs de pierre, incapable d'aller de l'avant. Kai frissonna à cette pensée, ses souvenirs refaisant un instant surface avant qu'il ne les écarte pour aussitôt penser à autre chose, comme mut par un réflexe protecteur. Il n'avait jamais réellement affronté son passé, et revenir sur un coup de tête là où tout avait commencé le mettait face à un dilemme inextricable. Il avait finalement le choix entre repartir et tourner une fois encore le dos aux ombres qui l'habitaient, refuser de tendre la main à l'enfant de huit ans qui était encore en lui, ou pénétrer dans cette maison maudite et risquer en quelque sorte de tout revivre, de ne jamais s'en remettre.

Un son aigu et bref, à peine audible, tira Kai de ses pensées. L'adolescent resta interdit quelques secondes, troublé, avant de comprendre que le bruit étranger provenait de son téléphone portable, qu'il sortit de sa poche pour le déplier d'un geste un peu tremblant.

« _Quand est-ce que tu rentres à Tokyô ? _

_-Aoi_ »

Kai ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie à la lecture du message du brun, qu'il voyait de plus en plus fréquemment depuis l'hôpital. Le style d'Aoi était toujours aussi brut, même s'il utilisait maintenant assez souvent la forme interrogative, au lieu de se contenter comme quelques années auparavant de l'impératif pour s'adresser à son entourage. Lui aussi tentait probablement d'évoluer avec ses fardeaux, comme Kai devait le faire, sans la moindre idée quant au chemin qui mènerait à un peu moins de haines et de pleurs.

L'adolescent se redressa et rangea son téléphone, dardant un regard toujours méfiant, mais moins effrayé, sur la maison de son enfance. Les problèmes psychologiques n'étaient jamais livrés avec le mode d'emploi, et, aussi évident que cela puisse paraître, Kai réalisait tous les jours à quel point la guérison était longue à atteindre, chacun de ses pas risquant de l'en approcher ou au contraire de l'en éloigner sensiblement. Le monde de l'hôpital ne s'embarrassait pas de fadaises telles que « revivre ses traumatismes » ou « affronter ses peurs ». De tels remèdes ne fonctionnaient jamais, ou jamais aussi bien que l'on pouvait s'y attendre ; l'hôpital était en réalité un monde d'ombres, d'angoisses, de complexes et de terreurs, peuplé d'étincelles éphémères qui laissaient croire à une échappatoire.

Kai écarta quelques mèches auburn de son visage, réalisant avec étonnement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et que son coeur s'était serré, pour des raisons que lui-même ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Le téléphone était lourd dans sa poche, et le son qu'il avait émis résonnait encore dans la mémoire de l'adolescent, comme une piqure de rappel. Cette sonnerie, ce message, lui rappelaient la vie à Tokyô et tout ce qu'il possédait là-bas d'incroyablement précieux – des amis, un travail, peut-être un avenir.

Kai ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son regard s'adoucissant peu à peu. La raison de sa présence dans la campagne paraissait soudain bien plus floue, comme si toute cette bataille contre ses souvenirs n'était finalement pas si importante. L'idée d'être venu d'aussi loin pour quelques minutes passées dos à une barrière, les yeux rivés sur une bâtisse en ruine, avait finalement quelque chose de comique, de ridicule presque. Cette maison n'avait après tout que l'importance que Kai voulait bien lui donner, et il suffisait peut-être de ne plus se poser la question, de cesser de vouloir y retourner, de traiter chaque problème en temps et en heure, pour que les cauchemars disparaissent. Il n'y avait probablement dans cette bicoque que quelques meubles cassés, de la poussière, et des toiles d'araignées, rien d'effrayant. La source des peurs de Kai, si elle s'était autrefois trouvée dans cette demeure, avait depuis plus de dix ans déjà élu domicile ailleurs, à l'intérieur son esprit malade, et il venait seulement d'en prendre conscience.

L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant quelques instants le ciel azur, un large sourire aux lèvres. La guérison n'était pas encore là, mais c'était bien un peu d'espoir qu'il ressentait, et pour la première depuis longtemps, de la fierté. Il n'était revenu ici que parce qu'il le voulait bien, et il se sentait victorieux de cet affrontement avec ses souvenirs, même si les cauchemars dureraient sans doute encore un peu, même si ses peurs subsisteraient. Il venait d'accomplir quelque chose, il le sentait, un autre pas en avant, minuscule peut-être, puisqu'il n'avait pas osé pénétrer dans la maison de ses cauchemars, mais la distance à parcourir ne paraissait finalement plus si longue.

Après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Kai avait pris quelques semaines pour saluer ses grands-parents, ses seuls points de repère dans la tempête qu'avait autrefois été son existence, afin de les remercier pour leur soutien. Il avait simplement tenté d'affronter la réalité, petit à petit, pour parfois faire face à de cruelles désillusions, mais il se sentait désormais pousser des ailes, porté par l'espoir que l'enfer de la dépression faisait désormais partie de son passé.

Le message d'Aoi semblait presque reprocher à Kai son égoïsme, son départ de Tokyô, où d'autres comme le brun avaient besoin de sa présence. L'adolescent jeta un dernier regard à la maison de son enfance qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus, pas même dans ses cauchemars, tant elle semblait inoffensive. Il avait grandit, il se sentait plus sûr de lui qu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital, et Kai avait à présent conscience que sa place était ailleurs, près de ceux qui avaient réellement besoin de panser les blessures du passé, près d'Aoi pour qui il aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Peut-être était-il à nouveau en train de renier ses traumatismes, de détourner volontairement le regard pour ne pas affronter la réalité, mais l'adolescent ne s'en souciait plus vraiment, seulement décidé à rentrer dans cette ville qu'il pouvait désormais appeler la sienne, sans avoir conscience que ces nouvelles résolutions le rapprochaient indubitablement de la guérison.


	3. STEP THREE

**Titre : **Thirteen Stairs

**Chapitres :** 03/13

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Lemon, AU, angst, drame, romance...

**Note : **Désolée pour ma longue absence.. je passais mes partiels, et puis j'ai été malade, j'ai un don pour bien commencer les vacances de Noël x). Les prochains updates viendront plus vites, j'ai le temps d'écrire maintenant =).

Merci pour les coms 3.

* * *

STEP THREE

Ruki bailla, s'étira, et alluma d'un geste la radio avant de sortir de sa chambre. L'appartement était, comme chaque matin, désert. Le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel et éclairait le salon de sa lueur blafarde, à travers la grande baie vitrée. Il devait faire encore plutôt frais, pour un début de printemps, puisqu'un léger brouillard enveloppait Tokyô malgré l'heure déjà relativement tardive.

L'adolescent se traina jusqu'à la cuisine et versa un peu d'eau dans la machine à café qui trônait fièrement sur le comptoir, fréquemment utilisée tant par sa soeur que par lui. Il plaça une capsule de café fort dans le réceptacle et mit machinalement en marche l'appareil, le visage encore froissé par les marques d'une trop courte nuit de sommeil.

Ruki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, frissonnant malgré la tiédeur qui régnait dans la pièce. Le bout de ses doigts lui faisait mal et il sentait plus qu'à l'ordinaire la morsure du froid contre ses jambes nues, son corps peinant à se réchauffer. Il posa ses doigts sur le conteneur à eau de la machine à café, grimaçant légèrement sous la brûlure que ses nerfs engourdis sentaient à peine. Ruki éloigna finalement ses mains de l'appareil, et posa sa paume contre son nez lui aussi frigorifié, tentant vainement de le réchauffer un peu.

La machine à café émit un borborygme peu appétissant, signalant qu'elle avait enfin terminé son ouvrage. Ruki l'éteignit puis prit sa tasse sur le socle qui lui était réservé pour ensuite aller s'allonger sur le canapé, les pieds enfouis sous les coussins. Il eut tôt fait de terminer sa tasse de café, qu'il était de toutes façons habitué à boire brûlant, appréciant la chaleur de la boisson qu'il sentait descendre jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Le rituel était le même chaque matin, depuis la sortie de l'hôpital ; un café, une douche très chaude, et un pull pour tenter de conserver une température corporelle acceptable jusqu'au repas du midi.

Ruki tenait plus que tout à ces petites habitudes, qui, dans un sens, lui permettaient de ne plus replonger dans l'enfer de la boulimie. Il se forçait à manger au moins deux repas par jour, afin de garder sous contrôle son alimentation autrefois pour le moins erratique. Cette relative stabilité était souvent difficile à maintenir, surtout l'hiver, lorsqu'une nuit et une matinée à jeun ne laissaient plus au corps de l'adolescent suffisamment de calories à brûler pour produire de la chaleur de manière uniforme. Il avait les mains froides presque en permanence, ce à quoi, contrairement à son entourage, il s'était habitué, tout comme il s'était habitué aux crampes d'estomac régulières et à la faim qui arrivait déjà en milieu d'après midi, pour ne plus le lâcher jusqu'au soir. Mais parfois, les longues journées d'hiver, le métabolisme de l'adolescent ne pouvait tout simplement plus le réchauffer normalement et il devait alors trouver une source de chaleur, le plus vite possible, pour éloigner la torture du froid qui glaçait ses os.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent reposa la tasse vide avec un bruit mat sur le contour de la cuisine et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, s'étirant à nouveau longuement pour calmer les légers tiraillements de ses articulations rouillées par le sommeil. Il se déshabilla en silence, jetant à peine un retard à son reflet de plus en plus nu dans le miroir, éclairé par la lumière blafarde d'un néon accroché au dessus de la vasque du lavabo. Ruki garda les yeux tournés vers le sol et entra dans la petite cabine de douche, pour faire couler sur son corps glacé un jet d'eau d'abord tiède, puis de plus en plus chaude. Il serra les dents, le visage crispé par la brûlure qui se faisait graduellement sentir, avant que sa peau ne s'accoutume, revenant à une température plus normale. L'adolescent ferma les yeux, restant de longues minutes immobile, puis il tourna le régulateur pour recevoir sur son corps maigre de l'eau plus chaude encore, tremblant à mesure que le froid le quittait, ses sens s'éveillant peu à peu.

Ce ne fut que près d'un quart d'heure plus tard que Ruki coupa enfin l'eau de la douche, pour enrouler une serviette blanche autour de ses épaules. Il adressa un regard à son reflet décoiffé, les joues un peu rosies par la moite chaleur qui régnait désormais dans la salle de bain, un vague sourire dansant sur ses lèvres à l'idée de la belle journée qui l'attendait.

Dans un quartier voisin, au même moment, un adolescent filiforme aux longs cheveux ébène songeait lui aussi à la journée à venir. Aoi était assis sur le perron d'un immeuble qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et de temps à autres, quelqu'un entrait ou sortait, regardant avec un mélange de curiosité et de peur cet étrange garçon immobile et maladif. Le brun portait un énorme sweat-shirt noir qui cachait un peu sa maigreur tout en lui apportant un semblant de chaleur, et son visage pâli par la fatigue indiquait avec suffisamment d'éloquence tout le temps qu'il avait passé à vivre dans les rues. Les vêtements d'Aoi étaient tâchés, déchirés par endroit, ses traits étaient tirés et il n'avait pas pris de douche ou mangé quelque chose de chaud depuis plusieurs jours – il évitait systématiquement les refuges où se retrouvaient les autres sans-abris, trop craintif pour se mêler à eux.

La sensation de quelque chose vibrant dans sa poche trouée tira le brun de sa torpeur. Ses doigts gelés extirpèrent difficilement un vieux téléphone de son vêtement, le levant vers la pâle lumière du soleil, et Aoi sourit en reconnaissant le numéro de Kai qui s'affichait.

« Je suis à Tokyô maintenant. J'irais chez Reita demain. Tu viendras ? » disait simplement le message. Aoi se leva tout en pressant la touche pour répondre, ses pas le guidant machinalement vers le quartier où habitaient Uruha et le blond. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende à l'appartement de ses deux anciens compagnons de chambre, mais même sans cela, il pourrait peut-être apercevoir Kai, ne serait-ce que de loin, sans être vu, et cette seule perspective parvenait à lui mettre un peu de baume au coeur.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, et les premières ampoules de l'éclairage public s'allumaient, dispensant leur faible lumière dans les rues les plus sombres de Tokyô, lorsque Ruki sortit enfin de son appartement. Il avait passé la journée à hésiter quant à la tenue à adopter pour la soirée, anticipant avec une pointe d'excitation mais surtout beaucoup de nervosité son premier rendez-vous en compagnie de Reita.

L'adolescent, déjà en retard, dévala les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, sans même prendre la peine de saluer sa soeur qui discutait avec une amie sur le pallier. Ruki resserra plus fermement autour de ses épaules son sweat-shirt décoré de motifs léopard, avant de sortir en courant dans la fraicheur nocturne qui enveloppait peu à peu la ville. Reita lui avait donné rendez-vous au bar où s'étaient déroulées leurs retrouvailles, en compagnie d'Uruha. Ce dernier était toujours présent, mais il restait en général discret lorsque Ruki était dans les parages, ce que le brun ne comprenait pas vraiment – comme si sa présence changeait quelque chose à la relation qu'avaient les deux colocataires.

L'adolescent s'immobilisa dans la rue à quelques pas du lieu de rendez-vous, prenant le temps de réajuster quelques-unes de ses mèches noires désordonnées, et de calmer sa respiration légèrement saccadée par la course. Il avait bien un quart d'heure de retard, et Reita était probablement déjà à l'intérieur du bar animé par une musique lourde, presque bestiale, les basses se faisant entendre jusque dans la rue.

Il ignorait pourquoi la présence du blond le rendait aussi nerveux et heureux tout à la fois. Le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à l'hôpital, appréciant simplement chacun la compagnie de l'autre, semblait loin et oublié, et Ruki regrettait presque les instants passés l'un contre l'autre, paisibles malgré le lieu oppressant dans lequel il s'étaient rencontrés. Reita semblait désormais hors d'atteinte, comme s'il avait radicalement changé, comme si plus rien ne les rapprochait, et le brun ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire en si peu de temps, incapable de réaliser à quel point lui aussi avait évolué.

L'adolescent poussa les portes du bar, remarquant avec une pointe d'agacement le léger tremblement de ses mains, qui semblaient décidées à trahir éhontément la moindre des hésitations qu'il ressentait. Ruki parcourut l'établissement du regard, déjà presque plein malgré la nuit qui commençait à peine, puis il aperçut la silhouette d'Uruha, de profil, et le visage calme de Reita. Le brun se sentit sourire malgré lui, se maudissant à nouveau de se laisser aller à de telles marques de faiblesse, puis il s'approcha des deux colocataires, les saluant d'un signe de tête un peu guindé.

« Hey Ruki ! Assieds-toi, » s'exclama Uruha, dont le regard brillant n'indiquait que trop bien le nombre de verres qu'il avait déjà bu. Reita se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant et se contenta d'un sourire aimable, ô combien plus attirant que les gesticulations de son colocataire, faisant presque regretter à Ruki de ne pas lui aussi porter un bandeau afin de cacher aux regards indiscret la jolie teinte rouge de ses pommettes. Le brun s'assit, un peu mal à l'aise, puis Reita reporta son attention sur Uruha, croisant les bras sur la table, jetant de temps à autres en direction de Ruki un petit regard indéchiffrable.

« T'étais où ? » gémit Uruha avec une moue boudeuse, ses doigts jouant contre un verre à moitié vide posé devant lui. « Je t'ai attendu... » Reita haussa un sourcil et son regard glissa vers le visage de Ruki, observant sa réaction. Le brun sourit, l'air de s'apitoyer un peu sur l'état d'ébriété du blond dont le penchant pour l'alcool ne passait décidément pas inaperçu. Uruha posa ses coudes sur la table pour y appuyer son visage, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, détaillant sans la moindre gêne les traits de l'adolescent assis en face de lui. Il avait déjà oublié la question qu'il avait lui-même posée et le manque de réponse de Ruki semblait le préoccuper bien moins que la délicate rougeur des joues rondes du plus jeune – peut-être provoquée par le regard insistant d'Uruha davantage que par la compagnie de Reita ?

Le brun avait beau être aux yeux d'Uruha un simple ami, et plus important, la personne pour laquelle son colocataire avait des sentiments, il aurait été stupide de vouloir nier le charme dont Ruki pouvait faire preuve, probablement sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait encore cette fragilité propre à l'adolescence, ce léger mal-être, l'impression de n'être jamais totalement à sa place ou sûr de lui, et dans le même temps, ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination, d'une franchise plus adulte. Le brun semblait porter jusque sur sa chair les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, jusque dans le bleu artificiel de son regard, parfois troublé par un éclat de tristesse. Il n'avait rien d'une beauté brisée, mais son apparence fière, parfois excentrique, offrait un contraste presque douloureux avec la douceur des sentiments protecteurs qu'il pouvait faire naître chez Uruha – de l'affection, de la tendresse, et peut-être encore davantage, tant le blond n'était pas insensible aux charmes du plus jeune.

Le trio s'était revu, plusieurs fois, depuis leurs retrouvailles, et toujours dans les mêmes conditions. Reita se montrait très attentionné, peut-être trop, au point de ne plus en être vraiment naturel, et Uruha observait la situation, tentant désespérément d'ignorer la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, de faire taire ces sentiments effrayants qui ne demandaient rien tant que voir le jour.

Reita, d'ordinaire terriblement perspicace, ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il restait toujours un peu distant avec Ruki malgré les marques d'affection dont il faisait preuve à son égard, ce qui ne faisait que raviver le désir de son colocataire d'écarter le blond pour lui dérober ce dont il rechignait à profiter de manière si insolente. Le tempérament sanguin d'Uruha n'aidait en rien, et il se montrait souvent irascible après une journée passée en compagnie de Ruki, sans que Reita ne puisse réellement en percevoir la raison.

Ce dernier ignorait probablement les sentiments de son meilleur ami envers la personne qu'il convoitait, et les choses étaient sans doute mieux ainsi, même si Uruha ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter que la vérité éclate un jour. Il tenait désespérément à l'amitié solide qu'il partageait avec son ancien compagnon de chambre, et malgré qu'ils soient tous deux plutôt impulsifs et caractériels, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais montré agressifs l'un envers l'autre.

« Kai vient ce soir ? » demanda presque timidement Ruki, plus pour briser le silence qui s'était installé que pour confirmer une information qu'il connaissait déjà. Reita acquiesça, un sourire un peu hésitant aux lèvres. A ses yeux, Kai était encore l'adolescent fragile pour lequel Uruha avait eu des sentiments presque amoureux du temps de l'hôpital, et le blond craignait que son ami ne se sente une fois encore impuissant devant la manière dont Kai aimait Aoi, sans jamais rien espérer en retour.

« Il doit voir Aoi demain je crois, » précisa Reita en regardant prudemment le blond assis face à lui, voulant le préparer à la perspective d'entendre Kai parler du brun. Uruha haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur le contenu de son verre, le front plissé en une ride de contrariété dont Reita ne parvenait à discerner la cause, loin d'imaginer vers qui se dirigeaient désormais les sentiments amoureux de son colocataire.

« Du moment que ce type ne met pas les pieds chez nous, » grommela Uruha sur un ton évasif, comme s'il était fatigué de l'éternelle querelle entre lui et Aoi. Sa situation était déjà suffisamment intenable pour ne pas laisser en plus entrer dans l'appartement une personne aussi sombre et cruelle que le brun ; mais Uruha avait conscience de la mesure de l'amour de Kai et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, qu'Aoi reviendrait, qu'ils se reverraient finalement tous les cinq, un jour prochain.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose à ce sujet lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, lui arrachant un soupir de lassitude. Seules trois personnes connaissaient le numéro d'Uruha, et deux d'entre elles se trouvaient juste en face de lui, si bien que l'inconnu au bout du fil ne pouvait qu'être le quatrième invité de la soirée.

« Tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? » demanda le blond, forçant à moitié un sourire goguenard au moment où il décrocha. Il était un peu déprimé par l'alcool, et partagé entre l'enthousiasme et la lassitude de ces retrouvailles qui semblaient vouer à créer plus de problèmes qu'à en régler, comme si un dieu quelconque s'acharnait contre leur volonté de reprendre chacun une vie normale loin de l'hôpital.

Uruha se leva, l'air presque nostalgique, et repoussa calmement sa chaise, son regard s'attardant un instant sur le futur couple installé en face de lui, qu'il avait tant haït et qu'il s'apprêtait désormais à laisser seul. Les lèvres de Reita étaient retroussées en un rictus discret, et ce qui se passerait durant l'absence d'Uruha ne se devinait que trop facilement, répandant dans les veines du blond à l'allure androgyne un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la rage.

« Je vais chercher Kai, » s'efforça-t-il de dire le plus naturellement du monde malgré sa voix un peu cassée, plus rauque à force de devoir se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge asséchée par la soif de revanche. Reita acquiesça à nouveau, plus lentement, adressant un petit regard torve vers Uruha, et celui-ci sursauta presque, l'alcool lui faisant un instant apercevoir dans les yeux du blond une lueur calculatrice, presque méprisante.

« A tout à l'heure, » dit Ruki avec signe de la tête, visiblement nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Reita. Uruha enfila sa veste sans trop se presser, boudeur, puis il contourna la table, frôlant Ruki, ses doigts s'attardant comme de leur propre volonté contre le cou du brun pour y tracer une caresse éphémère, à peine appuyée, mais chargée de sens. Le blond sortit finalement du bar, le ventre noué, déterminé à trouver Kai le plus rapidement possible. Il avait eu le temps de surprendre le regard de Reita sur lui, un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait osé toucher Ruki – un regard dur et brûlant d'une colère froide, le regard d'un ancien ami qui venait de découvrir une trahison.

L'adolescent brun, resté en compagnie de Reita à l'intérieur du bar, avait à peine senti la caresse d'Uruha, cette douce erreur que le blond avait abandonnée du bout des doigts contre la chaleur de son cou. Ruki avait au fil des jours fini par s'habituer aux marques d'affection du plus âgé et il ne s'en formalisait plus, même lorsqu'elles étaient aussi tendres que ce soir-là. La seule chose qui importait réellement était le regard calme de Reita, que le brun sentait posé sur son corps, ce regard qui lui réchauffait le coeur et qui le terrifiait à la fois. L'adolescent fixait la piste des danseurs, trop mal à l'aise pour oser aborder une conversation, peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé seul à seul avec le blond, peu importe l'assurance qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Reita avait glissé les mains dans ses poches et semblait réfléchir, les lèvres plissées en une moue contrariée, qui donnait à son visage un charme plus masculin qu'à l'ordinaire, le rendant presque inaccessible.

« Dis Ruki, » commença Reita comme s'il s'apprêtait à engager la conversation sur un sujet totalement futile. Le brun reporta son attention sur son voisin, qui l'observait avec intérêt, et il sentit un frisson le parcourir, pressentant sans trop savoir pourquoi que leur discussion prendrait bientôt une tournure bien peu agréable. Le blond sourit, son regard brillant d'une étincelle presque cruelle que Ruki ne parvenait à décrypter, et il se redressa pour s'appuyer sur la table, se rapprochant ainsi du brun avant de poursuivre.

« Je te plais ? »

L'adolescent frémit et détourna le regard, les joues si rouges qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre feu d'un instant à l'autre. Il sentit quelque chose de glacé nouer le bas de son ventre et il déglutit, la gorge sèche, incapable de formuler une réponse qui ait un tant soit peu de sens. Il n'avait jamais réellement imaginé la manière dont les choses évolueraient entre lui et Reita, mais il était persuadé que le blond prendrait les devants, comme à l'hôpital, ou qu'ils auraient dans le pire des cas une conversation sérieuse au cours de laquelle ils avoueraient tous deux leur attirance mutuelle.

Mais la question de Reita était tout ce que le brun redoutait, elle arrivait peut-être bien trop tôt, ou peut-être était-elle maladroite – toujours était-il que Ruki osa à peine reprendre la parole, le regard baissé vers le sol, même pas convaincu de ressentir réellement ce qu'il répondit dans un murmure. Uruha, revenant déjà accompagné de Kai, arriva juste à temps pour l'entendre, sans savoir que ce simple mot scellerait à la fois trois destinées dont la sienne, marquant ainsi que le début d'une longue histoire.

« Oui. »


End file.
